What I didn't expect
by XxMickey-luv-uxX
Summary: What happens when the titans 1st meet Red X? What happens to Starfire when she meets him? Starfire turning evil and robin in depression. This will not be good for the city with Red X and Starfire controlling it with the titans getting their butt kicked.
1. Only the Beginning

Hey you guys this is my first fanfiction so I am so excited and hope that this goes well.


	2. Fun turns into ruin

Hey you guys this is my first fanfiction so I am so excited and hope that this goes well.

**Disclaimer**: And for the record I do not own Teen Titans because if I did the show would still go on.

* * *

It was a normal day for the Titans while everyone was enjoying themselves at the titans' tower. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games, Raven was reading a twilight book, and Robin was showing Starfire how to make cookies. Everything was going nice and smoothly.

"Robin"? Starfire asked.

"Yes"? He responded back politely.

"I was wondering if later we could go to the fair where they have the pink cotton that dissolves in your mouth and ride the cart that goes around and around".

"Sure. I'll tell the others, and the pink cotton is called cotton candy and the cart that goes around and around is called the ring of fire."

"O ok. I guess that I still need to improve my grammar a bit more", she srugged. But what Starfire was hoping was that only Robin and she went by themselves even tough she had a small crush on him, but having her friends along with her would also be fun.

Later that day it was time to go to the fair, but Robin suggested that they dressed casually so they wouldn't get a lot of attention from the citizens. Cyborg wore sweat pants and a light blue tee shirt. Raven wore black jeans, a purple tee shirt, and her violet boots. Beast boy wore khaki shorts and a forest green shirt with black and green vans. Starfire wore dark blue skinny jeans, a purple tank top, and purple and white pastries. Robin wore a red shirt, with dark blues jeans, and black and red Nike shoes.

Once they were ready Cyborg, beast boy, and raven rode in the t-car, while robin and Starfire rode on robin's motorcycle. The fair looked like Coney Island. Starfire eyes opened with excitement once she saw the ring of fire (**a large hoop that goes around in a circle**).

"Ok everybody I'm going to the concession stand to get some fried Twinkies and hot dogs." Cyborg said and walked off.

"I'm going to the gift shop so that I can find another green shirt". Beast boy said and also walked off to.

Raven went with Beast boy to make sure his filth did get on the tee shirts that he probably couldn't of fit. So all was left was Robin and Starfire. Robin suggested that they got on the Ferris wheel first then the ring of fire. The two waited in line for the Ferris wheel for about 10 minutes because that line was pretty long. When they finally reached the top they got on the ride and were lifted to the very top. The stars were beautiful and the moon glistened brightly. Starfire thought that this was a good time to talk to her best friend.

"Sooooooooooo", was all the robin could say.

"The stars are beautiful tonight"

"Yes they are", Robin said while looking at Starfire. Since Starfire is an alien she didn't get the hint that Robin was referring to her. The two sat their talking about life and many things that Starfire still didn't get on Earth. The ride was almost over until out of nowhere Red X appeared right in front of them.

"Hello cutie and kid". Red said with a smirk behind his mask.

Robin stood up from the ride angry as heck. 1st because he called Starfire cutie and 2 he was ruining their time at the carnival.

"Red X!" Robin said trying to sound surprise.

Starfire stood up powering up her star bolts ready to shoot. '_What is he doing here?' _She thought.

Red X smirked seeing how cute Starfire looked when she got angry. That's what he found attractive in a girl. '_Out of uniform, that's hot' _Red X thought.

" No need to get all cocky here cutie. I came to get something and if I get it then their would be no need to start fighting. Plus I'm pretty sure you don't want to harm these people on this ride, do you?" He said smirking behind his mask.

"What is it that you want?" Starfire said hastily.

"You". And with that last word everything went black for Starfire.

* * *

ooooooooooooooooo scary. What happens to starfire? What did Red X do? This is still my first fanfiction so if I have any grammar misprints just tell me ok?

Your fanfiction writer

Mickey


	3. Questions, Questions, Questions

Hey guys I would like to remind you that this is still my first fanfiction and I'm so nervous so I'm just gonna shake it off and please tell me if their are any grammar mistakes ok.

**sparklebluelemon: **Thank you for the encouragement. I'm still nervous but I think that I can do it. Your awesome for being my first viewer.

Also people I'm gonna try to update everyday. I'll really try because I usually do stuff on my Itouch and it doesn't write documents ( or at least I don't know how because its not letting me). Plus since I'm on spring break so I'm going to be finished very soon .

Your awesome everybody!!!!

**Disclaimer**: For the 2nd time I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!!!!! Because everybody knows that if I did the show would still go on!

On with the story!

* * *

**_(A/N: P.O.V= Point Of View)_**

* * *

_**Starfire's P.O.V**_

_Ugh my head feel's like the time I fought those Zargordians and got hit with a Glamaric Nork_.

_Where am I?_

_

* * *

  
_

Starfire stood up and looked around. She was surrounded by darkness. She lit a starbolt and noticed that she was in a cage or something that was behind bars.

" Finally your awake". Red X said coming out of the darkness and turning on a switch that made everything brighter.

"Where am I". Starfire said feeling a little shaky.

" Your at my place cutie"

"Why do you live in a cave?"

" I would probably be in jail right now if I lived in a normal place"

" Why am I here?"

" Because I have future plans for you cutie"

" What plans do you have for me?"

" Wow you ask a lot of questions. That's what I like about you cutie trying to gain knowledge before you attack unlike that boy blunder you like so much"

"His name is Robin"

" Like I care" He shrugged.

" And they will come after me and put you to justice." But just then Starfire thought of something.

' _I could bust out of here any second. _Starfire thought.

She lit a starbolt and shot it at the cage. Smoke dissolved everywhere but no damage was done. ' _What that's impossible' _She panicked. She ran towards the cage and use her alien strength trying to open up the cage, but nothing happened.

" I knew that you would try to do that so I replaced the regular bars with these alien titanium ones" Red X said not the least bit looking amused.

" Ugh. What is it that you want you- you - Clorbag.!!" She yelled.

" I made it simple and clear. You is what I want cutie."

" Ugh and what exactly am i suppose to do"

"O yeah that reminds me." Red X said while walking to a near by desk. He picked something up that looked like an anklet and opened up the cage walking towards Starfire. She started to back away trying to think of happy thoughts so that she could fly, but she couldn't because she was scared of what he was going to do to her. She finally reached the end of the wall and he came closer to her like a predator.

Red X tacked her to the ground and pinned her down to the floor with him on top of her. Starfire struggled underneath him trying to get out.

" Stop struggling you are only going to make it hurt worse." He said evilly.

He made his way down to her legs and slid of her boots.

_' I never thought on Earth that I would get raped_' Starfire cried. But the surprising thing was that she wasn't getting raped. Red X slipped the anklet on Starfire's ankle and in that instant everything shut off in Starfire's mind. It was complete darkness.

* * *

**(A/N)** Ok everybody I'm tired so this is a short chapter. Red X isn't that bad of a guy for those who thought he was going to rape Starfire.

Don't you wanna know what will happen to Starfire and the next chapter is kind of gonna focus on what happens to Starfire and more of the Titans themselves.

Again guys sorry for the short chapter Ill try to update soon.

Your Fanfiction writer

Mickey


	4. Titans got their butt kicked

Hey guys this chapter is going to be longer and sorry that I haven't been updating.

disclaimer: I do not own teen titans

I'm gonna try to update all day if I can

* * *

Red X P.O.V

Here I am waiting for Starfire to wake up so that we will take over the city. Her beauty is so exotic and every since I put that anklet on her the transformation seems to be going well. Her face is transforming into more beauty and her hair is turning into ebony black and with red tips on the end.

* * *

Starfire started to move which means that she was waking up from her transformation. When Red X noticed this he immediately walked over to her.

" Finally you awake" Red X said.

"yes my Red or should I say Xavier" She responded back.

"I guess that that transformation has worked"

" I'm glad that it has because those Titans were useless, I glad that you choose me"

" But this is not going to be your last time seeing them"

"What do you mean?"

" I mean that all of the transformation hasn't processed yet. Your fighting abilities has improved up to my skills, but your green starbolts will turn into blue fire and flight will improve once you go into battle."

" Against who?"

" The Teen Titans"

" Letting me go off on a level -1 battle. Charming."

" Don't underestimate them. But they will be weak from fighting you"

" Fine if you say so"

" I love it when you act stubborn". Red X retorted while walking over towards her.

" Maybe I should be more stubborn". She said against his lips pulling into a passionate kiss.

* * *

Back at the tower..........

" Robin you can't be in their forever man we're trying all that we can to find her but you need to at least eat something and get some fresh air. I'm pretty sure that she's strong enough that she can handle herself. She'll be OK, everything will be OK. " Cyborg said while beating on robins door.

" Its not ok, she not ok. Why would Red X take her? He's probably testing on her since she's an alien."

" Come on out here and come and see your friends who are worrying about you."

"No" Robin moaned.

" Don't make me come in there". Cyborg waited for a response then punched in robin's room code. He went into the dark room and found robin sitting at his computer desk on the computer trying to get any information on Red X. He lifted Robin over his shoulder and dragged him out of his room into the living room where all the sunlight was located.

"It burns" Robin hissed trying to cover up himself with his cape.

" You needed this sunlight because if you stayed in your room you would of gone blind"

" I guess that your right I do need to eat" He said while walking towards the kitchen.

" But hey dude this isn't easy for all of us we miss her too and we're trying everything that we can to get her back"

" OK and thank you"

" Any time man"

" Hey how about we all go out for pizza to get our mind off of things"

"Ok, I'll tell the others"

Raven and Beast boy agreed to go too just to let go all of the sadness about Starfire being gone.

They all order their own small individual pizzas so that they wouldn't have to fight over on a big pizza.

At the time that they were almost done the sun started to set. The titans were set off to go until they spotted a black and Red- headed tamerian walking casually along the sidewalk humming to a tune.

Immediately all of the Titans started heading towards her.

"STARFIRE", Robin yelled.

She slowly turned around and but on a small smile. But everyone was wondering why she hasn't returned to the tower and how did she get away from red X.

" What are you doing here?" Beast boy asked.

" Walking. Duh". Beast boy felt a little offended by that last part, but was still happy to see her.

" How did you get away from Red X?", Raven asked.

" Why would I want to get away from Red X? He has helped me" Starfire said with a little anger in her voice.

" What?! How has he helped you? He's a criminal Starfire!" Robin yelled.

" He has helped me realize who my worst enemy was" She retorted back.

"WHO", they all said at the same time.

" You." And with that she kicked Raven in the face.

Beast boy ran towards Raven trying to help her up. While Starfire took on the other titans. Cyborg didn't want to hurt her so he tried to restrain her down, but she was just to fast. Cyborg ran towards Starfire trying to get a hold of her but got punched in the chest where his circuits was and got shut down. Robin was confused. '_Why is she doing this. I bet Red X did this to her. I need to stop her and help her realize what she's doing.'_ Robin walked towards Starfire and tried to talk to her but she was in a fighting position ready to defend herself.

" Starfire, what's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this? What has Red X done to you?" Robin tried to reason with her.

" He has helped me realize what terrible people you are"

" What are you talking about what have _I_ done?"

" Remember all of those times you shut the door in my face, Betrayed us, Ignore me, and remember the Barbara incident"

" But--"

" But nothing your done Robin". she ran towards him and kicked him square in the jaw. Everyone retreated (even Cyborg) and was going to attack and restrain her. Beast boy changed into a rhino and charged after her but Starfire jumped over him and used her alien strength to knock him on the side. Beast boy was knocked out. Raven tried to use her telekinesis and throw objects at Starfire, but Starfire used her alien strength to break them and threw a car back at Raven who was now knocked out. Cyborg blasted a canon at her and she dodged that and toke out his battery pack. Now robin was left her got out his Bo staff and ran towards Starfire but she tied his hands behind his back and toke out a pair of handcuffs from his belt and tied it behind his back. All of the titans were down and now Starfire could feel the energy rising up in her and was ready to unleash the fun extent of her new powers.


	5. She's a bad chick

Hey srry that I haven't been updating

Dislcaimer: I dont not own teen titans

* * *

Starfire pov

Finally I have received my powers. Now Red and I can take over jump city and he will be my true soul mate. I started to light up fire in my hands and was ready to burn Kitten moth's house/ mansion down( she still hates kitten lol) But first I want Red to get her and see my success on what I have done to the titans. Mwahhahahahahah. ( she's evil so yeah)

The Titans started moaning and everyone was struggling to get up.

" Stupid Titans" I mumbled.

" Starfire what has happened to you?" Robin groaned.

With then that moment Red X appeared right beside me.

" Wow I should say that I am impressed" He said.

" Well it was easy like I Said" I responded back.

" Yeah you were right"

I watch Robin struggle to get up and stop us but what I did made him to weak. I hated him and wanted to break his heart. So I unfolded Red X's mask to his lips and kissed him. I made out with him right in front of Robin. He groaned in disgust and started tearing up because of the scene he was watching. I pulled away and Red X put his hands around my waist and we disappeared in to the night.

* * *

I appeared in front of Kittens mansion and set my hand on fire which was blue to hottest of all kind ( well its really green but that's waaaaaayyyyy to hot) and set it on fire. It took less than a minute for it to burn into ashes and left with bones.

Excellent that slut is finally dead and gone forever.

* * *

Hey sorry again that I havent been updating its been school and troubles and stuff.


	6. Panicking is advised

Ok People Im like so sorry for not updating so soon I promise that I will asap when I exactly have the chance and I feel that my story is a little boring but I see that you guys like it so Ill do it a lot more often.

REMEMBER ppl I like to read not so much of the writing so your lucky that I can do this.

Disclaimer: I dont own the TEen Titans

On with the story and if you have any questions or comments please R&R

On With the story.

* * *

_News person P.O.V_

Hello Jump City ( Is that the city that they live in) we are here at the house of the famous Kitten Moth which was recently burned down.

Now we are here with Fang ( Is that Kittens spider boyfriend???) to tell us more about the scene.

" So Fang tell us about this accident that has happened last night" I said sounding concerned.

" Well it was no accident. I was stealing some jewelry like usually for my baby Kitten then I saw that Red headed smoking hot chick Starfire with Red X who for the record thinks he's all big and bad but he is not anyway I saw that her hair wasn't all red but black with red tips on the ends and her green laser boom boom stuff wasn't green but it was actually blue fire this time which was scary as hell. Then she set Kittens house on fire and I was like o no she didn't and crawled my way down their( Hahaha Crawled) and she disappeared with red X. You know I need to get one of those belts because its tight but now Kittens gone and their are so many sluts at the club who wanna go with me." Fang said while crawling away.

" Well their you have it folks Starfire is now evil and will take down this whole city because she is stronger than all of us put together. Remember folks panicking is I repeat is advise and Doctors recommended yelling and screaming. This is Kara Clarton sighing off.

We she was done with the news report you could hear screams and yells miles away and cars going towards the highway.

* * *

Raven, Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy all saw this with worried looks on their face they couldn't believe that Starfire had killed Kitten Moth and was now with Red X planning to take over the city.

They had to do something before the city went completely mad.

* * *

**With Starfire and Red X**

" Wow Blaze-star you made the whole city scared ( That's Stafires' changed name now)**" **Red X said while looking surprised.

"Im awesome right?" Blaze-star said.

"Yes you are"

Red X kissed Blaze-star again and then walked over to his working office.

Blaze- star followed him and they started working on way's that they can rule jump city.

* * *

Hey guys sorry for the short chapter I just get easily distracted and I wanted to read some other stories so sorry but Ill still right

O oooooo and Im having a contest the 1st Reviewer will get mentioned in this story and well talk :-)


	7. She a super freak

Ok guys since school is still going on and stuff Ive been busy.

So I took a pretest and I'm doing really really good.

Sooo Imma write more.

My friend told me that I had to push myself to write so Im going to follow her words.

Im not going to continue saying that I dont not own teen titans so right her Im going to say it for the final time

IIIIIIIIIIII DDDOOOO NNNoooTTT OOOWWWNNNN TTEEENNN TTIITTAAANNSSS

Thank you and please review after I post up this chapter.

* * *

"Ok Blaze-fire so this is the plan. Were going to use this device to control everyone's mind so that they can be our slaves." Red X said.

" Sounds good this is going to go perfect with no one to stop us" Blaze- Star said.

" People will no longer disrespect us anymore and treat you like crap they will see our almighty power" Red ( Hey im just gonna say red because Red X is to much to type) smirked while wrapping his arms around Blaze-stars thin waist. _I have to admit I love this outfit better than the others. _Red thought will laying light kisses on her neck. Blaze-star now had a black leotard with long black boots that had 3 inch heels on them. She wore black stockings under that along with topping it off with a black leather jacket . But If you looked real close you could see a red print on her butt that say's Red owns this. Red noticed this and asked her when did she put that on there.

" Well I had someone do it for me" She said while smiling evilly.

**_Flashback_**

" So here's the deal lady. Your going to give me these clothes and print this on it." Starfire said while holding a blue spark of fire close to the ladies neck while holding up a piece of paper that said what she wanted on it.

" Ok Ok just don't kill me please" The lady cried.

" I won't so hurry up" Starfire said while pushing the lady to the ground.

The lady immediately hurried to her feet and walked over to get some cloth and started working on it as fast as she could.

_**End of flashback**_

"I don't even want to know" Red said while noticing her evil smile.

" So now what do we do?" Blaze-star asked.

" Well we go steal that device so that we can take over this city."

" Ok but lets make it quick. The Vampire Diaries come on in 45 minutes" ( LOL that's my favorite show)

" OMG did you see Steafen go all mad freak on that girl and Elena. That last one was the best one yet." Red said while squealing.

" Like I know I like Damon though now he isnt all mean and stuff to people." Blaze- Star said while looking surprised from Reds reaction.

" Ok lets go so we can catch it" Red said while holding Blaze-star's waist before disappearing away in the night.

* * *

The Red alarm went off and the titans were alarmed.

Robin came rushing in the main room to were the alarm was sounding off.

" What is it this time?" Robin asked.

" Its Starfire" Raven said

* * *

Red had the device in his hand was about to disappear until he spotted the Titans

"Well Well Well I taught that you were going to show up titans and kid" Red said while looking at Robin.

" I want some answers Red!" Robin yelled.

" What does little Robin want now?" Blaze-star said while walking from behind Red X.

" What happened Starfire?" Robin asked.

" I wanted to be with him thats what happened." Blaze-star spated back.

" Your not making the right choice" He said trying to reason with her.

" Whatever as long as I'm away from you and with him" Starfire said while she slipped her hands around Red X waist and messing with his belt and rubbing up and down his sides giving him pleasure.

Robin was disgusted of the scene that he saw. And lunged towards Red but before he could even lay a finger on her Blaze- Star had pressed the button on Reds belt having them to disappear.

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo Robin is mad noww I wonder what else I am going to write lol!!!!

Please R and R

Sorry about the contest but I totally forgot

But I want to reach 32 reviews before I update again

MMMMwwwwaaaahahahahahahah


	8. The plan

_**H**_**ey everybody I can finally update on my itouch so it will happen a lot more ok I'm going to need some Ideas so send in a message or review on who starfire should end up with ok**

0000000°0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" did you see bird boys face?" red x breathed on blaze-star neck as he layed on top of her.

" haha yeah he is so ugh I can't even find a word for it" blaze - star said

" well let's stop making out and catchthe vampire diaries" .red said while getting up off of her.

" awww but xavy ( she made up that nickname) I like this position." blaze - star moaned. " so you rather get to having to suck each others faces other than watch Stefan go through the torture of having to be kidnapped". Red awed.

" ummm that's a hard one but ok to the tv" blaze- star marched over to the movie screen size tv set and turned it on the right channel.

After the show was over the two fell asleep on the coach.

* * *

Back at the tower.......

"Robin! Calm down trowing things around wont get you nowhere!" Cyborg yelled while trying to restrain robin.

" Stupid Starfire" Robin said while throwing a chair around the room. " Stupid Red X" He said while throwing a plate.

" Robin you know that he has probably done something to her" Beast boy said trying to take up for Starfire.

" Yeah there has to be something wrong with her in her mind that Red X must of done" Raven said quietly.

" Wait!" Cyborg said while noticing something.

" What is it dude?" Beast boy said.

" Did you notice anything about Starfire's features" Cyborg responded back.

" Well duh dude. She looks hotter now. Did you see her hair and her creamy skin. Her face has changed and she looks totally flawless. I mean shes a bad chick now with the whole black thing she has going on." Beast boy said while drooling a little.

Everybody was glaring at Beast boy especially Robin. The dude was so made Red that he made a tomato look pale.

" Ok ok sorry" Beast boy said while glaring down at the floor.

" That's not what I meant grass stain." Cyborg said.

" What are you talking about Cyborg?" Raven asked.

" I mean while we were in battle and we were getting our butt kicked by her" He mumbled. " Ive noticed something silver and shinny on her ankle.

" You know I taught of the same thing but I taught that she always had on some piece of jewelry." Raven said.

" No . I have never seen anything like that on her before" He said back.

" Well that has to be the problem then. We have to get that anklet off of her." Robin said.

" So that's the plan then?" Raven said.

" Yes"

* * *

The alarm went off in the titans tower and it was Red X and Blaze star again.

* * *

" Do you have the zinthotium?" Red X asked.

" Yes" Blaze star responded back.

" Ok then lets leave"

" Not so fast Red" Robin said while coming out of the shawdow.

" Well here we go again" Red said while chuckling quietly.

Robin quinced his eyes and noticed Starfire and also noticed the anklet on her. He took out his bow staff and charged after Red X.

Red took out a Red X dagger and charged also.

The two were fighting back and forth.

Robin was on the floor and Red X picked him up by the collar.

He held the dagger towards his neck and was about to cut him until he felt a kick in his chest.

He was knocked out and before he could fall unconscious he saw Blaze- star helping Robin up.

'_all according to plan _' Red X taught.

* * *

**OOOOOKKKK People**

**PLEASE ANSWER THIS FOLLOWING QUESTION SO THAT I CAN TELL YOU HOW THE STORY WILL BE**

**_WHO SHOULD STARFIRE END UP WITH.?????_**

**_RED X OR ROBIN_**

**_PLEASE ANSWER PLEASE_**

**_AND PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER_**

**_OOO AND IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE PLAN THAT RED X AND STARFIRE HAD SEND ME A MESSAGE AND I WILL TELL YOU_**

THANK YOU**_  
_**


	9. Taking it to the next level

Ok everybody you've said it and your wish shall be granted Robin will end up with Starfire * cough eventually cough*

Sorry but I am a RED x Starfire fan

But Robin is cute too!

Ok on with this story again

And sorry for not updating you see I have to have a device to use the internet and my ipod is to small so now i get to use the device any time because its mine now muhahahahaha

On with the Freaking Story.......:p

* * *

Robin P.O.V

I woke up in my bedroom looking at the Red and Black walls. Ugh I dont remember much since last night when Starfire-- WAIT! Starfire is back I have totally forgotten all about that.

I put on some sweatpants and ignored the shirt and ran down the hall to her room.

I knocked on the door like it was the movie drum line and waited impatiently for a response.

I ran to the kitchen and only saw Cyborg and Beast boy arguing over beef and tofu and Raven silently reading her house of night book ( Im sorry but the house of night series made twilight look like bullpoopie)

" Hey do you guys know where Starfire is?" I asked.

"Nope" Beast boy said while trying to pull the toaster away from Cyborg.

" Nah man" Cyborg said while trying to pull the toaster away from beast boy.

"No" Raven said gloomy. When she saw me she blushed a little bit and went back to reading her book. '_I guess she admires my well sculpted body'_ I taught while smirking.

Ugh where could she be? I ran out the room and walked down the hall way.

_'Maybe she left with Red X again'_ My bad conscience told me. I ignored it and ran to the fitness center.

There she was battling at a level 90 which was the highest training level of all. I didnt expect this from her because usually she trained at a level 59. Not even I went to a 90 Ive gone up to a level 79 which was pretty tough for me but when I saw Starfire frying those metal robots with her blue fire and using her alien strength to throw them around she made it look like a kid trying to climb the monkey bars.

WAIT! Where did she get that blue fire from. She never used that in battle.

I saw her jump up in the air and kicked 3 boulders that were coming after her and sent them flying back at the robots.

Then I noticed that she was only wearing a training bra and black sweatpants that was raised a little below her bottom where you could see her purple underwear.

Her body was marvelous and perfectly tanned well she actually came like that but I dont care.

When she was done with this level she started to walk over to her gym bag and took out a water bottle.

She was breathing hard and started to slouch against the wall.

I walked over to her and slouched right beside her.

She looked at me and gave me a smile. The one that Ive missed.

I couldn't help myself but kiss the alien girl. I was a deep passionate kiss but I seviously wasnt satisfied yet so i started to french kiss her. She did it without no hesitation and I smiled against my lips.

The kiss was deep and seductive like. Like I wanted more of her and that she wanted more of me. I started to mess around with her sports bra but she pulled away and stood up.

I was a little confused and still excited to see her here but was still wondering how she had all of these transformations done to her.

" Stafire?" I asked.

"Yeah" She responded back. Wow I must say that her English has improved.

" Ummm what happened?"

" Well Ive been playing along with Red X's plans the whole time and got these new powers then I double crossed him."

Wow was all that I could say.

* * *

Later we all had went out for pizza and celebrated Starfire's homecoming and Starfire was alone in her room

* * *

Starfire P.O.V

"Xavy come in Xavy" I say through the communicator.

"Why must you call me that?" Red X responded back.

" Because its sexy and cute" I giggled.

" Are you following the plan cutie?" He asks.

"yes"

"Good so whats the news?"

"They're planning to ambush you because I told them where you live"

"Why did you do that?"

" Well its going to be a false location so it will leave them to a chamber where it drains peoples powers so that they cannot defeat us."

" Wow your cute, sexy, evil, and intelligent"

" Well I dont like to brag"

"Haha you amuse me"

" Good night kiss?" I ask sounding a little desperate.

" ok but close your eyes I lost my mask"

" Ok"

I closed my eyes and layed down on my bed.

Then I felt his lips brush against mine and started to make out with Red X.

Then he pulled away and disappeared into the night.

"Wow that was amazing" I hear him whisper through the communicator,

" yeah it was"

" Good night cutie"

" Good night Xavy"

" O and look beside you. And my name is not XAVY!"

" Haha whatever mr. pushy good nite"

I shut my communicator and look to my side to find a red rose with a note card on it.

The card Read:

_For my rose fire you_

_will always have my love_

_- X_

I signed deeply and hid the note and rose and fell into a deep sleep.

__

* * *

Ok everybody Im done with this chapter and please review and if you dont no more writing for me


	10. Betrayed

Hey people whats up with ya? Well I have to write now when I don't feel like it but i actually am real good getting into character.

Please Review too!

* * *

Star P.O.V

I woke up in my purple room and headed towards the bathroom to start the shower.

When it was nice and warm I striped down from my clothes and stepped into the shower.

I closed my eyes and shampooed my hair until I felt to pair of hands on my lower waist.

I turned around and saw Red X looking down at me

"Hey cutie" He breathed.

" Why are you in here?" I asked.

" I dont know. Probable just to see that weird goth girl rav something"

" O really?"

" Or I came to see you"

" you see me now"

" What about my kiss?" He said sounding desperate.

I wrapped my hands around his neck then pulled up his mask to expose his lips.

There we were making out in the shower.

It was like 7 minutes in heaven until I heard a knock on my door.

"Starfire are you in their?" I heard Robin yell through my closed door.

" I'm in the shower" I yelled back.

"Ok we need to talk about the plan"

" Make him go away" Red X moaned against my lips.

" Ok give me 15 minutes." I yelled.

" Ugh why do girls take so long" I heard him mutter while walking away.

" ok your going to make my lips swollen if you don't stop smooching me" I said to Red.

" Ugh fine." I heard him say in defeat.

He gave me one quick kiss on the cheek then disappeared leaving a red rose in my hand.

25 mins later......

* * *

" Geesh starfire you said 15 minutes" Robin said to her while they were walking down the hallway together.

" A girl gotta do what a girl gotta do" I said.

" Hey why are your lips swollen?" Robin asked.

" The question is why were you looking at my lips?" I retorted back while smirking.

"ummm...... You didn't answer my question" He said while hesitating and furiously blushing.

_' lie _' I heard my conscience tell me.

" I hit my lip up against something" I said quickly.

"o well ok" He said while giving in.

We walked through the kitchen and went straight to the living room.

Everybody was sitting down on the couch looking serious even Beast boy for once.

"ok everybody were attacking today" I heard Cyborg announce.

" Ok lets move out" Robin said.

" Starfire led the way" Beast boy said.

I flew out the window with Raven by my side while Cyborg and Beast boy rode the t car and robin on the R cycle.

* * *

Robin p.O.v

I looked up and saw the alien goddess and my heart-rob.

She looked so perfect and innocent.

She landed in front of an old warehouse while everyone else followed in.

It was risky but its the city in our hands.

* * *

Starfire P.O.V

Ok here we are one step closer to ruling the city.

I pushed the wide doors open with my alien strength then started to walk towards the chamber.

It was disguised like an office so the titans wouldn't notice.

I stopped in front of the "office".

" Star what's wrong?" Robin asked.

" It brings back memories I don't want to go in their just get him and come out but he's hard to get though" I said lying through my teeth"

"Ok" He responded back while giving in.

The titans went ahead and entered the pitch black chamber.

The looked around and walked futher into the room.

" I guess he's not in here" Raven said.

They turned around and started heading towards the door until they noticed that it was closed.

Well they thought that the door closed behind them and also they knew that Starfire was outside of the door.

They were being to open the door until the ground started shaking

They noticed that the outer shell of the "office" was lifting before them and laser coming up in every direction of them having to create a high deadly laser circle.

" Starfire!" Robin yelled.

"Yes Robin?" She said innocently while coming out of the shadows with her old evil suit on ( when she returned to the titans she had her purple suit on before)

" Can you get us out of here. I think that it was a trap set up by Red X"

" Dude do you not see her suit and her girly smirking and her evil grin and the fact that maybe she set this up!" Beast boy said while throwing his hands up in the air.

" Ha ha for once beast boy is the smarter one" Blaze star said ( she changed her name back).

" Are they in there?" Red X said while stepping out of the shadow.

"yup" Blaze star said.

" Good" He said while laying a kiss on her lips.

Robin charged at them but was shocked with an electric shock because of the lasers.

" Time to start the draining" I said while pulling a switch.

* * *

Ok sorry that its a short chapter but

Im having a writers block

_**SO SEND IN YOUR IDEAS **_

oK PPL REMEMBER rEAD AND rEViEW!1_**  
**_


	11. Finally

hey thank you guys for reviewing my story you guys are awesome

Im a little mad because my brother found out that I was writing teen titans and her told my parents

Ugh he has some issues.

I would also like to thank ice diamaond for a fabulous Idea. You should read my reviews to see it.

Its going to go a little like that so yeah.

ON the the STORY!

* * *

(Again this will always be starfire ( blaze- star) P.O.V unless I say that it is someone else.)

The titans moaned in pain while there powers were being drained

Robin wasnt being affected because he didnt have any powers

But he watched his friends suffocated under these harsh conditions.

Cyborg was turning human again.

Raven didn't have a gem on her head and looked a little more tanned.

And Beast boy wasnt green anymore.

Well I'm doing them a favor by making them look normal again.

I saw a tear roll down robins face.

Then in that minute I felt something. The emotion of feeling guilty.

I turn the switch off and see the titans laying there unconscious.

I hope that they're not dead.

I walk over to raven and and place my hand on her neck to check her pulse.

She's still moving well that's just great.

I begin to walk away until i felt a tug on my ankle.

" Cyborg now!" I heard Robin yell.

I felt to strong pair of arms wrap around my whole entire body and saw robin tug at the anklet that was on my ankle ( lol thats weird)

I was struggling to get from under his control and also noticed that raven was dealing with REd X. Ugh he can't get to me.

I was still struggling until the anklet broke.

The world was losing its color and i heard red x and robin yell me name but i saw nothing but the darkness and unconcious coming for me.

The world black out.

* * *

hey sorry i want to end this story asap and the chapters might be shorter so next chapter it ends because im just so lazy but hey thanks for the reviews

R and R

mickey


	12. Chapter 12

hey thank you guys for reviewing my story you guys are awesome

Disclaimer: Still don't own the titans so blah

* * *

" Starfire are you alright?" Somebody asked me. I think that it was robin. Wait- ROBIN?

I shot up out of the bed and gave him a big and huge hug. Omg Im free Im free.

"Good to see you too Star, but I need some oxygen." He say's. I noticed that his face was purple from being squeezed to death. Man I have got to learn how to stop squeezing people to death.

" What happened? Where is Red X? How long have I been out?" All of these questions were popping out of my mouth and I just couldn't stop.

" Well we knocked that mind controlling anklet thing off of you. Red X got away. And you been out for about a week." He exclaimed. I'm surprised that he answered all of those questions.

" Wait he got away? That means that he is still out their waiting to get to me again!" I was freaking out. I mean how did he get way! Its not safe out there.

" It okay star because as long as my love for you is strong I will always protect you." Robin said. I can't believe that he said that he loves me well not exactly but its the same thing.

" y-you love me?" I said while nervously studdering.

" Yes and I want you to be my girlfriend and if you don't feel the same way then I-." I cut him off why crashing my lips to his. It was sparks and fireworks exploding everywhere.

" I love you Robin" I said as my lips brushed up against his.

" I love you too Star" He said.

Best day ever.

* * *

hey Im done so sorry for the short chapter but it was the best that I could do

-mickey-


End file.
